explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Treachery, Faith and the Great River
' |image= |series= |production=40510-556 |producer(s)= |story=Philip Kim |script=David Weddle and Bradley Thompson |director= Steve Posey |imdbref=tt0708654 |guests=Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun, Casey Biggs as Damar, J. G. Hertzler as General Martok, Aron Eisenberg as Nog, Max Grodénchik as Rom, Salome Jens as Female Changeling |previous_production=Chrysalis |next_production=Once More Unto the Breach |episode=DS9 S07E06 |airdate= 4 November 1998 |previous_release=(DS9) Once More Unto the Breach (Overall) Once Upon a Time |next_release=(DS9) Chrysalis (Overall) In the Flesh |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2375) |previous_story=Extreme Risk |next_story=In the Flesh }} =Summary= Odo gets a coded message from Gul Russol and takes off to meet him, even though he considers the possibility that it could be a trap. In fact it is a ploy for Weyoun to meet with Odo. Odo distrusts Weyoun, not believing that he would turn his back on the Founders, and the situation takes a turn for the strange when another Weyoun hails their runabout. It transpires that the Weyoun they had come to know for the past few years was recently disintegrated in a transporter accident, and the version currently with Odo (Weyoun VI) is a "defective" clone that does not believe the Founders to be infallible and questions the necessity of the Dominion's war with the Alpha Quadrant powers. His replacement (Weyoun VII) tells Odo that he would be happy to have their runabout destroyed in order to prevent Weyoun VI's secrets from reaching the Federation, even if it means killing Odo. In fact, the female changeling appears, demanding an update. Weyoun VII is subservient but vague in his answers, not revealing Odo as their target. Damar is suspicious of the founders appearance. As they try to escape the pursuing Jem'Hadar, Weyoun VI reveals to Odo that an illness is spreading in the Great Link (which was caused by Section 31) and all the Founders except Odo are dying. It turns out their meeting was a ploy to urge Odo to rebuild the Dominion according to his ideal. Under attack from dominion ships, Weyoun VI tells Odo he lives to serve him, hails the other dominion ships, and triggers his voluntary destruct mechanism. seeing this, Weyoun VII stops his attack and offers assistance to Odo. Before dying, Weyoun VI asks Odo for a blessing. At about the same time Odo departed, Benjamin Sisko goes to a conference on Bajor, and orders Miles O'Brien to have the gravity fixed on the USS Defiant before his return. Sisko is unconcerned that O'Brien lacks the one crucial piece of equipment required to make the repair. Nog offers to help O'Brien by navigating "the Great Material Continuum", a Ferengi concept of economics and trade - described as "millions of worlds, all with too much of one and not enough of the other." O'Brien reluctantly gives Nog his authorization code, which Nog uses to make a long series of trades based on rumors, including loaning out Sisko's desk and selling General Martok's prized bloodwine. An increasingly alarmed O'Brien watches with dismay as the young Ferengi works deal after deal; meanwhile, the part he requires appears no closer to arriving. In the end, Sisko's desk is returned to its proper place; Martok's bloodwine is replaced with an even better vintage, 2309, procured from Nog's cousin Gant; the Defiant is finally repaired; and Sisko himself returns to the station with no idea that it's been anything other than 'business as usual' on DS9. In his quarters, Odo ponders the blessing he gave Weyoun VI. =Errors and Explanations= Internet Movie Database Plot holes # Odo should not be affected by the cold or lack of air as he has no metabolism that would need oxygen as a fuel and temperature as a catalyst. Additionally, other episodes have shown Changelings are capable of surviving in the vacuum of space. Perhaps he is more human, and therefore more susceptible, than other changlings due to his brief period as a solid. # So one phaser blast from the indestructible Rio Grande (at warp, by the way) is enough to destroy a mighty Jem'Hadar warship - just because Weyoun knows a weak spot that Starfleet has never discovered in countless battles? Yeah right. Murray Leeder on Sunday, November 08, 1998 - 8:31 pm: Shouldn't Starfleet have found that weakness in Jem'hadar ships from that one they had to study for over a year? Seniram 17:23, November 11, 2017 (UTC) It may have been mistaken for damage caused either by the vibrations when it crashed, or the failure of the Inertial Dampening System, and might not be detectable on an external scan. Nit Central # Brad W. Higgins on Wednesday, November 04, 1998 - 2:59 am: Hey Odo, if the Jem'Hadar won't fire on you if they know you're on board the runabout, why don't you point those nice big FRONT WINDOWS at them so they can SEE YOU? Surely Weyoun-6 could tell you the correct angle to point the ship at their sensors. D.K. Henderson on Wednesday, November 25, 1998 - 10:56 am: I seem to recall that Jem'Hadar ships have no outside viewing capacity; that they observe everything through sensors. They wouldn't be able to "see" Odo, or anything else! # Corey Hines on Saturday, November 07, 1998 - 10:52 am: If the Vorta have an implant that causes themselves to die when activated, why didn't Kevan activate his when he was captured in "Rocks and Shouls". It seemed easy to activate. D.K. Henderson on Sunday, November 08, 1998 - 10:19 am: I was wondering about Kevan of "Rocks and Shoals" myself. I guess he was just another defective clone. # Adam Howarter on Monday, November 09, 1998 - 2:59 am: Ok, so why didn't Weyon 6 just pretend to activate his self-destruct thing? ' Weyon 7 would have realised the deception straight away.' # Why can't O'Brien just ask that other ship for the stabilizer? They don't need it. Are we really to believe that in the middle of a war Starfleet would tolerate ships hording parts that other ships need to be combat worthy? That could be against standing orders. # Hans Thielman on Monday, November 09, 1998 - 10:12 am: I wonder why Nog would need O'Brien's access code; after all, as an Ensign, Nog outranks O'Brien. Aaron Dotter on Monday, November 09, 1998 - 6:27 pm: Nog may outrank O'Brien, but O'Brien is the Chief of Operations, which would mean that all the engineers on the station would have to report to him, because he is in charge. So Nog would have to get an access code from him. ''' # Why would the guy who wanted to borrow Sisko's desk need it for in the first place? Couldn't he just recreate the desk and Sisko's office in a holodeck or holosuite? '''It may not be possible to produce a sufficiently accurate replica. # I'm amazed that the Voyager can build the Delta Flyer out of some spare parts and alloys, while O'Brien needs Trader Nog to get that graviton stabilizer. Why can't O'Brien replicate it? Possibly due to the way it is designed/constructed. # What number was the Weyoun in To the Death? Was that Weyoun also defective, since he was killed by a Jem'Hadar? He was Weyoun 4, and was killed for doubting the loyaty of the Jem'Hadar to the Founders. # Dan R. on Thursday, March 18, 1999 - 7:33 pm: I felt there was a fairly large nit in this episode that no one has mentioned yet. Weyoun 6 tells Odo to contact the Jem hadar ships and tell them that he is on board (since presumably no Jem hadar would fire on a Founder). Odo says that they are jamming all communication. Then how did Weyoun 6 get a message through to Weyoun 7 and Damar to show them that he had activated the suicide device? They obviously realised the transmission from the runabout was intended for them. =Notes= Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine